Lost In Love
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Pointless Spuffy oneshot. Air Supply. Druscilla vs. Buffy. Making out sessions. Need I say more?


**A/N: **I was bored one night & Air Supply was playing so I wrote this cute Spuffy oneshot. Enjoy & review.

**Disclaimer: **If I ever say that I own Buffy hit me over the head with a frying pan & question my sanity. Don't question my sanity since I'm already insane!

"You are going patrolling tonight which is WHY you're not going with us to the Bronze with us tonight, right?" Xander complained.

"What ELSE would I be doing?" Buffy asked her best friend that had had a crush on her forever. She smiled at Willow & she smiled back.

That night… 

Buffy was standing in a gazebo, making out intensely with a bleach blonde. She finally pulled away breathless. "I hate to bet he barer of bad news luv," he said, "But you should be looking for vampires."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Just find one & I'll kiss you again." He encouraged.

Buffy rolled her eyes again & said, "There's one right behind me." she said.

"Wha-Oh you think that was-" he said, but was cut off by her mashing her lips against his again. After several minutes he pulled back & they sat down.

"Spike," Buffy said, "When do you think I should tell Angel?"

"Who cares about that jerk?" Spike asked brightly, kissing her again.

"Good point." Buffy agreed, wrapping her arms & legs around him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So are you together?" Willow asked.

"It's a forbidden love." Buffy sighed, "Why is it the only guy I have the hots for is a freaking blood-sucking demon?"

"Maybe things will get better tonight?" Willow suggested weakly.

"I wish Will. But I have a feeling things are just going to get worse." Buffy said. And little did she know she was right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Spike!" Buffy cried, running over & kissing him.

Surprisingly Spike pushed her off. "Buffy!" he said, "This is NEVER going to work luv!"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Us! We're NEVER going to work luv!" Spike said, "I have no future with you. I'm going to live forever & you… aren't."

"You mean…" Buffy trailed off.

"I can't see you anymore luv." Spike turned away from her with the swish of his black coat.

Buffy ran all the way home, killing 6 demons as she ran by. "WILLOW!" she shrieked into the receiver of her phone.

"Yeah Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Spike… he said he couldn't see me anymore." Buffy said, tears in her voice.

"I'm so sorry!" Willow said, "I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"I'm not sure." Buffy trailed off.

Somewhere not too far away… 

"Darling," Druscilla gushed, "What's wrong."

"Freaking back off." Spike said, collapsing on his bed.

"What's w-" Druscilla started to say.

"WILLYOU GO AWAY!" Spike yelled in her face, "Sorry luv but what don't you get about the words…………… **BACK OFF!**"

She jumped & stormed out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Whoever was in charge of the radio company had gone completely Air Supply crazy! Because it was freaking Air Supply Month so every time the radio got turned on what did you hear? AIR SUPPLY!

Buffy & Spike finally quit surfing channels since all they heard was Air Supply & just listened. But every song made them feel work. _You are a blood-sucking demon that is EVIL! You don't feel for a slayer! _Spike mentally scolded himself while Air Supply played, _But she was so hot…_

"_I realize the best part of love is the thinnest lace  
And it don't count for much but I'm not letting go  
I believe there's still much to believe in" _

_He was soooo hot! And when I talked he actually LISTENED (surprise, surprise!) _Buffy thought.

"So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me"

And she didn't bore me. I always wanted to find someone like her but why did that someone have to be a…

"You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on"

vampire? We always had fun together. And when we talked if felt like…

"Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking about  
Fell out of touch  
But I'm back on my feet   
Eager to be what you wanted"

We were the only 2 on earth… UHHHHHHHH! I'm a vampire & she's a

"So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me"

slayer! Why him? Out of all people why

"You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on"

her? I am an EVIL vampire! EVIL, EVIL,

"Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking about  
Fell out of touch  
But I'm back on my feet   
Eager to be what you wanted"

EVIL! And I'm

"You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on"

Not! She's just so…

"Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking about  
Fell out of touch  
But I'm back on my feet   
Eager to be what you wanted"

Perfect! I really had feelings for…

"Lost in love and I don't know much  
Was I thinking about  
Fell out of touch  
But I'm back on my feet   
Eager to be what you wanted"

Her. I really…

"Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Now I'm lost, lost in love, lost in love, lost in love   
Lost in love, lost in love, lost in love  
Lost in love, lost in love,"

Loved him… finished… I have no clue. (I am so confused! I don't remember who we were on)

The two blondes drifted asleep as the last three words of the song played. "Lost in love" And the song ended.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You know Buffy," Xander said, "You don't need a vampire. You know what you need? You need someone like m-"

"Xander, I really don't feel like talking about it." Buffy said, walking off.

Across town…

"Spike," Druscilla said, "Your not eating, your not killing, your not talking, your not even leaving your room. What's wrong?"

"GAWD WOMAN!" Spike yelled, "Don't you let people be?"

"Not you darling." She said.

Spike got up & threw on his coat. "Where are you going?" Druscilla asked.

"ANYWHERE AWAY FROM YOU!"

Later that afternoon…

"Look Buffy, just go over Spike's & ask if he can help you practice your lines for the play & then after your done talk to him." Willow suggested.

"What if he's not there?" Buffy asked.

"Tell his maid that you want to wait for him to get home so you can practice your lines." Willow shrugged.

"Ok Will, I can do this." Buffy threw on her coat & walked over to Spike's house. She stepped in & bumped right into his maid, Anne.

"Oh, hi Miss." Anne said. Buffy had spent a lot of time at Spike's house (Mostly in his bedroom) when they were… whatever they were doing.

"Hey Anne! I'm acting in a play & wanted to know if…" SPIKE! SPIKE! SPIKE! Her mind screamed, "you would help me with my lines?" Buffy finished. GOD BUFFY!

"Sure, Spike is out & Druscilla is sitting in her room." Anne said.

Anne & Buffy sat down & began practicing but soon after…

"ANNE! I'M HOME!" Spike yelled from the doorway, "I brought some pizza! Sorry I'm late but…" he saw Buffy sitting at his table

They just stared at each other. "Buffy. I. You. What. Luv." He said incoherently.

"I have to go home!" Buffy said, getting up & putting on her coat, "Bye Anne. Bye… Spike." She rushed out.

Anne swatted Spike with the script. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you let her leave?"

"She said she needed to get back home."

"Only because you were looking at her like she had a horn stickin' out of her head. Honestly Spike, sometimes your manners are just atrocious." Anne got up and left.

"What did I do?" Spike asked the empty room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Willow summoned with a spell Spike & Xander to talk to them. "YOU TWO!" she screamed, "LOOK AT POOR BUFFY!"

The two guys looked shocked.

"SHE'S IN HER BEDROOM CRYING BECAUSE OF **YOU TWO!**" Willow exploded, "YOU PUT SO MUCH PRESSURE ON HER ALWAYS TELLING HER THAT IF YOU WERE HER YOU WOULDN'T DATE VAMPIRES & YOU KNOW WHAT: **YOUR NOT!**" she yelled at Xander."AND **YOU!**" she whirled on Spike.

Spike jumped. "YOU HAVE ALL ETERNITY TO LIVE & YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR A FREAKING CUP OF COFFEE?" Willow demanded.

"Sorry…?" Both boys offered.

"You should think of a good way to apologize to Buffy or else… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Willow exploded.

Both guys ran out the door.

"GUYS!" Willow cried in exasperation.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buffy collapsed on her bed & cried. She hadn't cried this hard since Angel had turned bad. But then he went zoomin' off to LA never to be seen again.

The next day…

The two blondes Buffy & Spike. DUUUUUUH! Woke up in the same clothes from the day before. Then Buffy realized that when she'd asked Anne if she could run up to Spike's bedroom to look, she'd left her purse there. GREAT! She moaned & crawled out her window & headed over to Spike's house. She crawled up the drainpipe & into his bedroom window.

She intended to grab her purse & sneak back out the window but then knocked over a huge stack of CDs.

Spike shot up in bed. "GOD WOMAN! I just freaking put those up yesterday!" he yelled, close to Buffy's face.

"Sorry?"

"Oh. I'm sorry luv." Spike was glad that he had to circulation because if he did, his face would be as red as a tomato, "I thought you were Druscilla."

Buffy tried to suppress her giggle but failed miserably, sprawling across the floor laughing.

"What is so funny?" Spike snapped.

Buffy got up & sat next to him on the bed. "That witch is still bugging you?" Buffy smirked.

"Yeah." Spike admitted, leaning closer to her. He missed her.

"I've missed you." Buffy blurted out.

The radio was on playing… do I really have to say?

"Here I am playing with those memories again   
And just when I thought time had set me free  
Those thoughts of you keep taunting me"

"I. Buffy. There. Luv." Spike said incoherently.

"I know Spike. There's no future with us but when I look into my future all I see is you. All I want is you." Buffy said passionately, leaning closer.

"Holding you, a feeling I never outgrew  
Though each and every part of me has tried  
Only you can fill that space inside  
So there's no sense pretending  
My heart it's not mending"

"Me too Buffy." Spike said, "I always wanted some like you luv…" he leaned closer to her.

"Spike… I liked Angelus but it wasn't the same. You were there for me when he wasn't." Buffy leaned closer.

"You have a thing for vampires, don't you luv?" Spike smirked.

"I guess I do." Buffy said, leaning closer.

"Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own  
Oh, baby those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you  
On my own I've tried to make the best of it alone  
I've done everything I can to ease the pain  
But only you can stop the rain"

"Buffy, there's millions of nice guys out there, why me luv?" Spike asked, leaning ever closer.

"Because you're you." Buffy said, leaning in closer so there faces were a millimeter away.

"I just can't live without you  
I miss everything about you"

"Luv," Spike said. Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath on his face. "I was laying on my bed the other day luv & I realized I didn't like you."

Buffy looked shocked & tears came to her eyes.

"I realized I loved you." Spike said, bringing his lips to hers & kissing her hungrily.

Buffy pulled away. "I love you too." She whispered, and then she kissed him again, falling on top of him.

Before they could take it further, Willow toppled off the tree branch where she was spying & fell through the window onto Spike's bedroom floor. Then the door flew open it wasn't quite shut& Druscilla, who had been leaning all her weight on it, flew across the room & landed next to Willow.

"For the love of god! Can't we get some privacy around here?" Spike demanded, "What is this anyway? Spy-on-Spike-week?"

Buffy couldn't help it & burst out laughing.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Druscilla shrieked.

"Funny." Spike observed, "You & Angelus couldn't keep your hands off each other."

Buffy giggled & pulled Spike's head closer to her's.

"Get away slayer!" Druscilla said, "You can't do it with my boyfriend!"

Buffy got up & walked towards her swinging her hips seductively & leaned in close to Druscilla. "Oh really?" she asked, snatching the necklace that Spike had bought Druscilla off her neck.

Druscilla shrieked.

"Give it up Dru," Willow said, "They belong together."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked.

"Come on Dru." Willow said, grabbing her by her dress & dragging her out of the room, "Let's give them some privacy."

Finally, when Druscilla's shrieks of protest could no longer be heard, Buffy grabbed Spike & kissed him.

"I love you." She said, laying on top of him.

"I love you too." He said.

She fumbled with the necklace clasp & he clasped it for her. "Let me." he said.

"You know what Spike?" Buffy said.

"What luv?" He asked, kissing her.

"I don't love you like I did two seconds ago."

"Really?"

"I love you more."

**THE END**

**A/N: **I know it was kinda lame but I was bored & kinda cute, no?


End file.
